Road Trip - Larry Stylinson Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Harry and Louis are on a road trip across America and stop for a bathroom break when they come across something like heaven. Lyrics: Sweetness in Starlight by Matt Wertz (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Lou Harry=Hazza) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"Pull over here." Lou says, "I've gotta use the restroom." Lou and Hazza have been on the road for a few days now, making their way across the U.S. to try and see as many things as they can. Today they are driving through South Dakota. Hazza nods and pulls over at a rest stop on the side of the road. There are mountains all around them and the temperature is perfect. Lou hurries into the bathroom while Hazza waits patiently outside by the car. After he's finished and is washing his hands Lou hears Hazza humming and whistling. The tune sounds familiar to him but he can't put a finger on it.

He walks back out to find Hazza roaming around the small forest area behind the rest stop, lightly singing to himself. "Ready." Lou asks, making his presence known. Hazza turns around with a smile. Lou walks over to him and the taller boy takes him in his arms and kisses the top of Lou's head. "We've been driving awhile. Do you mind stretching your legs bit?" He asks, looking down at the smaller boy. "No, not at all. Sounds quite nice actually." Lou says as he spins around and takes Hazza's hand in his own. They walk in a comfortable silence through the small forest area, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

Hazza finds a small bridge that crosses over a creek and the two of them follow the path that branches off of it. The rush of the highway starts to disappear and the sounds of nature fill Lou's ears. Hazza whistles the tune from earlier and the birds' coos seem to become part of the harmony. "What is it that you're humming?" Lou asks, if he doesn't find out now it will bother him the rest of the day. "Oh, um, Sweetness in Starlight…" Hazza says, blushing a bit having been caught humming a love song. "I didn't think you liked that song," Lou says grinning at him. Lou absolutely adored the song. "But I'm glad you do." He beams at Hazza, the younger boy relaxes knowing that Lou wouldn't make fun of him for it. "Could you sing a bit of it for me?" Lou asks as he squeezes Hazza's hand to give a little bit of encouragement. "Sure babe." He replies a little surprised.

He starts on the first verse and immediately Lou feels his heart beat quicken. He absolutely loves Hazza's voice. It seems to have a trance-like quality to it and every time he hears his boyfriend sing, it takes him to another place, away from the world and its problems, to place where it's just him and Hazza, the way it ought to be. They continue walking while Hazza sings to Lou. The sun is getting lower in the sky but neither of them seems to mind. "Hold on a sec' babe, I gotta take a little break of my own." Hazza says before jogging off and disappearing into some bushes and Lou giggles to himself. He loses sight of Hazza after he disappears behind some trees. A minute or two later Lou hears Hazza shouting but doesn't know what about. He turns around and yells back, "What? I can't tell what you're saying." He sees Hazza's curly hair through some of the tree branches before all of him appears into view. "I was saying come here!" He shouts since he was still quite a ways from Lou. "Okay, why?" He asks with a curious grin on his face. "Just come here, okay." Hazza says running towards the older boy.

Lou meets Hazza half way and he grabs Lou's hand before leading him to the spot he had just come out of. He starts walking into a specific dense spot, trying to clear a path for Lou behind him but the tree branches seem to snap back in place like bungee cords. "Ow, Haz, where are we going?" Lou asks, trying to guard his legs from some particularly thorny vines they pass. "Just wait." Hazza yells over his shoulder as he keeps moving forward. Lou glances up every so often and begins to see more and more sky through the leaves. The younger boy starts to slow and eventually stops at what looks to be the edge of the brush as Lou comes from behind him, finally catching up. Hazza stands there silent and all Lou can hear are the both of them breathing heavily. He can't see past Hazza so he tries to maneuver around him. Hazza glances at Lou, pulls the shorter lad in front of him, and wraps his arms around Lou's waist. His eyes meet Lou's, slightly glossy as if he'd been crying. "What's wrong babe?" Lou asks, concerned. Hazza doesn't answer him; instead he hugs Lou a little tighter before kissing his forehead. Hazza's gaze returns to something behind Lou so the small boy turns in Hazza's arms to discover their surroundings.

They are standing on a bit of a cliff; it's not steep, just rocky. The view opens up over a valley in between some mountains and the sun has almost blended into the tree tops on the other side of it. The colors of the sky blend like water colors from purples and pinks to yellows and oranges. "It's absolutely breath taking." Lou says, mouth wide open, still in awe of the beauty in front of him. Hazza takes Lou's hand in his and brings it up to his lips before kissing it. "So are you." He says, looking deep into Louis's eyes. "Where… How did you-" Hazza's warm lips stop Lou mid-sentence. The sensation clears his mind and Lou melts into Hazza's embrace. After a while Hazza slowly pulls away and hugs Lou close. They both stand there, Lou's head resting on Hazza's chest, enjoying the last of the sunset before night sets in. Lou relishes in the moment, knowing there will never be another like it. This reality was better than any dream could ever be and Hazza's comforting embrace is all Louis could ever need.

Hazza starts to sing again. Matt Wertz's lyrics flawlessly tumble out of his mouth.

"_There's nothing under these bright stars that could bring this night to ruin. _

_So hold on tightly to me baby, cause tonight's gonna end too soon. _

_And your touch is potent medicine, it knocks me out with just one shot. _

_I've never seen such a strong elixir baby, it fixes all that I'm not. _

_You fix all that I'm not, yeah. Sweetness in starlight, sweetness til day sighs. _

_Sweetness in starlight, sweetness til sun rise._"

Hazza carries on until the end and Lou is in tears. He kisses his boyfriend lightly and Lou rests one of his hands on Hazza's chest and the other on his neck. Lou can feel Hazza's heart beating in his chest and can't help but hope that it will always beats for him and him only. Hazza pulls out slightly but their lips still touch. "I love you Lou." He says as he wipes away a stray tear from Lou's cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
